That show, a twist
by CrazyAnimeLoverMayumi
Summary: This is my very first time. Please bear with me.a girl is pulled into the world of black butler! and is clueless about how to go back. does she really wanna go back? SebXOc, M in later chapters. Reviews will be appreciated..
1. Chapter 1

"Kill them all! It's an order!" shouted the now furious boy.

"Yes. My Lord." replied the demon-slave evilly.

The demon then slaughtered the men very badly, one by one and tearing some of them piece by piece. He was smirking all the time then after he was sure that they have passed on to the other world, he stopped and looked at his new master, who was a little boy, asking for instructions...

"Let's go back, Come Demon" called the boy to the demon signaling him to follow him.

"Yes, My Lord" replied the demon grinning widely.

The said young master was now unconscious and the demon was carrying him through the woods after burning the headquarters of the cult. After crossing the forest, he was walking along the bank of a river waiting for his new master to wake up. His new master finally woke up.

"Good evening young master." He greeted.

"Hn." Replied the half-conscious master.

"Put me down" he ordered after being fully awake.

After he was put down, they continued walking with young master leading the way.

However, they were not able to cover much distance because the young master was severely injured and tired so they were walking at a very slow pace with the young master limping and wincing occasionally.

After some time the young boy stopped in his tracks almost surprising the demon behind. Then he turned back towards his slave demon and asked him his name. When he heard his master asking him his name his eyes almost widened in surprise but then he regained his composure and said that he had no name for none of his previous bothered to ask his name. Although, he had to admit that, this boy- his current master's antics, amused him.

"Well then," his master thought for a while "from now your name is Sebastian and you will be my butler and a normal one at that and you will not tell a single lie….is that clear?" he said nonchalantly. "Yes, My Lord", he answered, bowing before him. "Good" he said and then he got up and his master resumed his walk by the bank of the river.

Suddenly, something shone in the sky. The young master stopped and looked up and so did his butler. The thing was not at all recognizable but it was falling at a great speed and it was coming towards them!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian!" the lad shouted in reflex…

The demon was almost surprised but taking the shout of his new master as a command, stepped forward and gave the boy a mighty push and now was standing in the way of the falling object! Reaching out his hand to catch the falling object, he waited for the impact, smirking like an idiot…as it not much of a thing for a demon.

Suddenly, Sebastian's breath was knocked out of him as the shady object slammed into him with great force, forcing him to slam into a nearby tree. His eyes merely widened in surprise for a second as he registered in his mind that there was actually someone who could push him like that. In addition, being a powerful demon, it was a real shock to him.

The boy peered out from a near by bush and looked at Sebastian and when he finally saw the thing that has crash-landed his jaw almost dropped in surprised and he found himself gawking at the 'thing'. "Just who is she?" he finally managed to ask no one in particular.

Sebastian heard that, looked questioningly at his lap, and almost jumped up in surprise.

_Wha-? A Girl? From where did she come?..._so many thoughts were running inside both of their heads that they almost thought that it was a dream. Giving a cough, the boy caught the attention of the demon. The said demon looked up in question. "Wake her, Sebastian." he ordered. "Yes My Lord." He answered. He placed the rather strange girl on the ground and went towards the river. He came back with a handful of water and sprinkled it on the face of the unconscious girl.

A groan was heard and then a grunt as bright light attacked her eyes and through her blurry vision, she saw two figures looming over her and her head did hurt like hell "just where the hell am I?" she asked and then she heard a cough and looked up" yes?" she asked. After adjusting her vision, she saw two strangely dressed men...er well actually a boy and a boy? In front her. Becoming aware of her surroundings, she got up from the ground and held her head with her hand and giving a groan "Where the hell am I and who in the world are you?" she repeated her question to the amused looking tall guy who was smirking at the 'hell' part and a stoic little short boy.

"I am Ceil Phantomhive, the earl of the Phantomhives and this is Sebastian, my butler." said the stoic boy to her after sometime. "Err-well, I am Vera Gravestalker. Nice to meet you."she introduced herself to them. A gaping Ceil and a eerily smiling Sebastian looked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: - Well, Hello everyone! There you go…I give you chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: This thing does not make sense anymore you know. Its obvious that I don't own any kuroshitsuji stuff other than this fanfic of course!**

**Have fun reading chapter three and please review there were not much reviews last time and got sort of discouraged so please review and feel free to ask me anything in case if you have any doubt.**

* * *

><p>"Vera Gravestalker,"Ceil began uncomfortably and suddenly, causing Vera to flinch slightly. "What are you doing here and how did you fall from the sky?" Sebastian was watching from a distance, smirking to himself <em>Hmm Gravestalker huh? Interesting very interesting <em>he thought. "I don't know myself how I came here. I was running and suddenly the earth swallowed me up and now I am here…by the way, where am I?"

Vera replied and asked half-heartedly, and looking around her, she started to take in her surroundings.

"You are in London my lady" replied Sebastian still smiling (sort of).

"I don't like you. Your scent is somehow 'out of place'." Vera directly said straight in his face causing Sebastian to look at her in surprise. She looked towards Ceil again waiting for him to say something. "So tell me Vera Gravestalker, why are you wearing such strange clothes" Ceil asked out of curiosity though he did let it show in his face.

"Wha-?" Vera gawked at him "I don't think I am wearing strange clothes as everyone wears them and have been wearing them for ever! Maybe and why I think that its you who looks strange going around in only a tunic um and yeah just call me Vera I don't like formalities and I know that I am a Gravestalker." Sebastian merely widened his smirk much to both of their annoyance.

"Please elaborate Vera how is your choice of clothing not indecent? And me wearing a tunic is none of your business" Ceil replied somewhat sternly.

"I am wearing jeans and that too it is not ripped like the others and even though I am wearing a tank top it is decent enough as it is covered with this overtop. And brat! This is 21st century and after the World Wars we are finally in peace and I don't want to start another World War right here okay and since you are injured like hell it is my business to nurse you and you should rest instead of talking like that." she replied furiously all in one go.

"I think you have made some mistakes because this is the 18th century there has not been a single World War as far as I can remember. What do you say Sebastian?" Ceil asked with a blank face as no one has called him a brat before much to the amusement of Sebastian.

"My Lord, as far as I can see there has not been such a great war as this lady in here describes and as for her clothing, I have never seen or heard someone wearing j-jeans and tops. The ladies of this era wear only gowns and dresses." Sebastian replied thoughtfully.

"(Groan!) Oh No! Not again." Vera exclaimed distressfully. "I am extremely sorry Earl of Phantomhive. You may not believe me but I think I may have somehow sort of time traveled in here! And I am in the past I think. Its not that I have not time traveled before it's just that I never came here and I don't know how I came here or how to go back." Vera concluded deplorably.

Stifling a sigh Ceil told her "Well then let's have a deal. You will serve me and I will give you food, clothes and shelter and you may return to your time whenever you want but not without prior notice. I am giving you a day to decide and by that time you are to remain with us and yeah wear something proper"

"That's a very nice sugges-..Er...offer Ceil and thank you for giving me a day to decide and as for my clothes I think I have something which maybe useful" Saying so Vera pulled out of her sling bag a large cloak which looked old enough to at least look Victorian. "Will this do?" she asked Ceil and after receiving a nod of approval she gave her bag to Sebastian and put on her cloak which covered her dress completely. Its color had already faded and it had a high collar and was slit from the shoulder to the very bottom at the sides to put out her hands. "So? Is this proper enough?" she asked no one.

"Yeah it will." Replied Sebastian unexpectedly.

"!" suddenly Ceil's legs gave out as he almost collapsed to the ground unconscious because of lack of energy. Like a flash Vera went to his rescue and saved him from crashing to the ground even before Sebastian could react! She hoisted him up making Ceil look like a small sleeping child…well not that small but small none the less. "Where are we going now?" Vera asked turning to Sebastian questioningly.

He was almost shocked as one moment she told him that she did not like him and now she is talking to him like nothing happened. Thinking it over he finally concluded that time travelers are strange and full of surprises after all. Shaking his thoughts away he replied "Seeing that Young Master is injured it will be best to go to the nearest hospital." "Okay then, follow me." Saying so she started going on ahead but when she saw that he was not following her she looked at him questioningly. "My lady you should know that only Ceil can order and I follow his directions only as he is my master." He said. "Oh alright! Here…carry him instead and take the lead I will follow."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review okay. Your reviews just charge me up so do review. And a big thank you to all those who reviewed. News! News! I have started drawing Vera Gravestalker and will finish soon and will be putting up a link on my account so check it out okay. But it will take some time for the link to be put up as I draw manually and am not into digital drawing and the next chapter as well as life is very busy for a ninth grader so have patience and mercy. So Long…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:- So here we go again. I give you another chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And I am really sorry for not updating this story but what could I do? My exams were going on and i really did not have time...also, I will be uploading the Vera pic very soon. :)**

**Disclaimer****:- I do not own Kuroshitsuji. .**

* * *

><p>"Wait!...please?" Vera suddenly blurted out rather loudly. "Yes my lady, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked her still walking. "It's just that the nearest hospital is not so near as it seems and then again it's already dark…um…so I suggest that you hand over Ceil to me…maybe I could do something." She told him hesitantly.<p>

"My lady, I cannot hand over young master to someone just like that especially when he is in such a condition and moreover I cannot hand him over to someone I don't trust." He told as-a-matter-of-factually.

"Five minutes is all I ask" she told and then "Also, think over it as a measure to save your young master and maybe that way Ceil will also not feel bad." She added with sarcasm dripping with every word. "Hmm now that I think about it why would you care?" he asked. "Because…..I have accepted his offer…" she added solemnly. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise (if that was possible) and stopped in his tracks. Not waiting for his answer, she went to him and almost snatched Ceil out his arms, afraid if just in case Sebastian shouted at her. Hopefully he didn't.

"Here goes nothing" she mumbled and laid Ceil down on a sheet that she took out of her bag. Unknown to her Sebastian was observing her every move and was apparently wondering how all kinds of things came out from her bag. Vera again started to search her bag anxiously and after sometime took out two vials, a roll of cotton and some stuff which Sebastian could not recognize. "It'll hurt" she mumbled to an unconscious Ceil.

She then undressed him and coughed slightly to stop a blush creeping on her face. She cleaned his wounds, dabbed some cotton with liquid antiseptic and swept it over his healing and fresh wounds causing him to twitch slightly. She then stitched it properly and then again put some medicine, this time with her hands which were bandaged from the very start to begin with. And after that she bandaged it firmly and covered him with her cloak that she had on earlier. And then she got up and washed his tunic in the river and hung it on a tree branch to let it dry and till then she sat on the grass near Ceil and looked at his sleeping form.

* * *

><p><em>Seems like she forgot I am there<em>…Sebastian mused. He enquiringly looked at her form as she looked very much suspicious to him from the beginning and now was the perfect time to observe for any thing that is unusual. _Well, she is unusual, but still…_Sebastian thought, his smirk widening. She had black long hair that reached till her knees which gave off a weird bloody glow (well if you dismissed the already black color) and it was currently plaited. It could almost rival the ravens if not for the _unusual_ shade.

She was dressed in what she told was a red overtop though it looked as if it was only pieces of clothes stitched together in a complicated so called top. Sebastian could almost see a vein popping on Ceil's forehead when Vera called him a brat that time. Then there was the black top underneath the red one that hugged her person nicely and she was wearing so called jeans which were a bit dirty. Her hands and were neatly bandaged till the elbows and she was wearing some kind of shoes.

_Overall she seemed to be weird enough to be a time traveler_ Sebastian came to a conclusion. "Oi, stop gawking at me!" Vera said rudely. "Oh no I was merely looking if you had any injuries. You fell from a great height after all." Sebastian half-lied smoothly. "Meh! As if you care." She scoffed nonchalantly. She got up and got Ceils tunic down from the branch and put it on him carefully and then dabbed a cloth and wiped his face which was slightly warm with fever. "Now what?" Vera asked out of the blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. Don't forget to review. Ja-ne!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- Oh well, I give you chapter 5. And I am sorry for updating so late. Well you see my exams were going on and after that it was Bihu (our harvest festival) so those days went in dancing and singing. If you have any doubt feel free to ask. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p><em>Meh! As if that wretched demon cares, they don't even know us properly and always smirking as if he knew everything.<em> Vera thought disapprovingly about the demons' attempts to care. Well how she knew about Sebastian being a demon? Well that's easy because Vera had a great sense of smell and she could easily differentiate between demons and humans scent and also she knows many stuff about demons, reapers, angels, humans, etc not all of the stuff but knew enough anyway.

Buried deep in thought Vera did not realize that her question was not answered and so she waited for Ciel to regain consciousness. After some time she saw that Ciel was not showing any signs to wake up so she sprinkled some water on his face and Ciel began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. And on the other side Sebastian kept watching them amused that a girl, a mere one at that dar3ed to wake up his master so rudely.

* * *

><p><span>Ciel's P.O.V<span>

Ciel slowly regained consciousness. "Huh?" _what's happening? _Were all he could say and half of it dried away in his throat. "You are awake...good..." The girl named Vera was talking to me. I tried to sit up but what is this? My whole body is aching and it's covered in bandages! Oh no I did not listen to what she was saying let it be I don't care anyway. Oh no! Someone changed my clothes and I am covered in a cloak and my tunic is washed? "Who changed me?" I asked raising my voice a bit.

"Huh? Oh your clothes? And wounds and stuff... well I changed your clothes and then bandaged you and washed your tunic as well." She told me happily. "Wha?" it was all that came out from my mouth. She looked at me puzzled and then her eyes slowly widen in realization and then… "Oh don't fret over unnecessary things. I have seen enough naked bodies to even feel anything while I was looking at you so don't worry okay?" she asked me and all I could do was nod at her.

I now have only one thing to do right now that is get back to my manor but I forgot or rather I don't know where it was. "Uh... Ciel? We have to go to your house. Don't you think so? It's already seven in the night and anymore late will be dangerous." She hit the nail in the head now what do I say? Well might as well do something. "Let's go to my aunt. I have something to do in there..." What else can I really say? Vera nods at me and Sebastian gives me an all-knowing look with his smirk still in place. "Let's go then." I say unnerved.

* * *

><p>End of P.O.V<p>

So they go Ciels aunt and he takes the address of his manor. Meanwhile Sebastian arranges a carriage and after some insistence by Ciels aunt, Vera goes to get some appropriate clothes for herself and Ciel. After they returned, they with Ciel took off towards the manor. After sometime they reached the manor. Ciel knew that his manor was not there anymore. It was destroyed in the fire. He ordered Sebastian to rebuild it within a night's time. Vera was greatly surprised by all this but she kept quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Tell me how it was OK? and i am truly sorry for not being able to update sooner.** **And I am putting up Vera's link very soon!...**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:- Hey everyone! I have a new chapter for you! Hope you all like it! Don't forget to review and ask me anything if you want to.

And yeah a BIG thank you to all those of you who reviewed.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Simple isn't it?

Now after they have gone inside the manor, Vera stared in awe at the interior of the manor. Ciel also checked everything and gave a curt nod to show his approval. "Well, I am not that sleepy so you two can go and do whatever and meanwhile I shall light a fire in the living room." So she left them and went to the living room. "Wha-" was all Ciel could say and Vera already went away.

Meanwhile, Ciel led Sebastian to his bedroom as he already knew his way around since the new manor was exactly like before. "Young master, you should get cleaned. And the bath is ready." Sebastian suggested. "Hn" Ciel said and silently went in the bathroom.

Sebastian followed him and took his discarded clothes and put it aside in the laundry basket. He then led Ciel to the tub. Ciel went into the tub and almost screamed bloody murder but he then again he scolded Sebastian and told him to change the water temperature as it was too hot for him.

Ciel almost sweat dropped when the water cooled down more than required and had it been a bit cooler, he would be shivering. Then Sebastian slowly poured the hot water into the tub and when Ciel told him to stop, he put aside the kettle and pulled up his sleeves and removed his gloves. Thus, began the cleaning session.

After almost half an hour, the door opened and all the steam came gushing out and somewhere from the steam came out a rather tired Ciel with a smirking Sebastian close behind. Ciel on had his towel on, so he went near his bed and dropped it allowing Sebastian to dress him up_. My, what a fragile body my master has! And it is not good…. Wonder what kind of a body that girl has….If she is strong then she must have a very..._

Sebastian realized where his train of thoughts was going so he mentally stamped on his thoughts and continued to do his work.

"Sebastian, what do you think of Vera? Is she who she says she is? What do you think?" Ciel asked out of the blue. "Actually, young master, I had some piece of information that you would certainly like to listen. It's about that girl." Sebastian said. "What is it?"

"Earlier today, when I finished making arrangements for our carriage, I followed that girl as I was not so sure of her identity and for the sake of my master's safety; after all I am one devilish of a butler. I followed her by hiding in the shadows and came across a rather intriguing incident. It so happened that…."

_$$Flashback$$_

_Vera was wandering around in the market without a care in the world. She was in her 'normal clothes' albeit she was not wearing her red overtop and had her cloak on and pulled her hair into a bun that sat on her head and wore a medical eye patch in her eye that was bandaged before like her hand and legs were when she first came. _

_The people in the market occasionally glanced at her but quickly dismissed any thoughts when their eyes fell on her bandaged arms and eye as they took her to be some 'poor girl' that came from the hospital. _

_Suddenly, a man came out from one of the shops and asked her what did she want and when she told that she wanted to buy some clothes and is lost in the market._

"_There is a very good shop where you can buy clothes but it is a bit far away." He told her. "Isn't there any other way to reach the shop?" "There is but you have to be careful as the other way to that shop is filled with bad and it is not safe for a young miss to go to such places." He told her but to Sebastian's surprise [he was hiding in the shadows and was following her…!] she only smiled at the shopkeeper and thanked him and went on her way to the shop. _

_She was in a good mood and was merrily going on and after some time she entered the 'area' and was not bothered at all! Four pair of eyes were watching her [including Sebastian's]. Suddenly three men came out of a faraway shadowy place. They were grinning evilly and had an animalistic glint in their eyes. They slowly were coming towards her! Realizing that she will be cornered, she did not move and stopped in her tracks. Sebastian was watching from the background and even he was curious as to what is going to happen._

"_My, my! What a beautiful girl we have in here!" one of them cooed. "She is not beautiful but she will do." Another one told in a sick voice and the other one nodded in approval. "Move!" Vera told them with such a cold voice that the men were shaking in fright on the inside but on the outside they just smirked and looked at her their evil intentions were very clear by now._

"_Come to us." One of them cooed. "We will make you feel better" the one with the sick voice told her. She did not even move an inch and looked blankly at them. "Feisty eh?"The silent one muttered. They shared a look and then after giving a curt nod to each other they were coming towards her. Vera was all disgusted by this._

_Suddenly, she smiled at them and they stopped in their tracks in surprise. She then started to take off her cloak very slowly. The men were watching her like a hawk, eyes following her every move and after that she took out the two needles that held her hair in a bun. It made her hair to cascade down her soldiers into the two long braids albeit her hair was messier than before. She licked her lips after that and that made the men to almost come in their pants. _

_A light chuckle escaped her lips and that did it! The man resumed walking. They were closing in on her. Then she picked up the two needles in a swift movement in a blink of an eye. A cold wind blew past them and the smile went away with the wind and a mad and cold expression settled in her face. She took the two needles and threw them at the two men and it hit them right in the middle of their necks. The third man who was standing in the middle of the other two was trembling in fright._

_She smiled menacingly and then closed in on him and held him in his face and after sometime a bloodcurdling scream could be heard and that man now laid there as white as a sheet and dead too! She then sighed as though she was bored and then twisted her hair into a bun with ease and then pulled the needles out from the their necks and poked it back into their former place, her bun._

_She then picked her cloak up and put it on and strangely some mists floated by, came and covered her and the bodies and after the mist cleared her retreating back could be seen very far away and there was no sign of the bodies and mass of dust or soil or ash laid there instead. And only Sebastian was there now all alone smirking at the dusts on the ground his gaze shifting from the girl to the ground below._

_$$Flashback$$_

"Hmm, very intriguing indeed." Ciel agreed after hearing about the incident. "Well the, Sebastian, I want you to keep an eye on her and keep informing me about her actions. "Young Master, I suspect that she maybe a demon too. Because her abilities were too inhuman and her nails are covered as they maybe black like a demons' and also you should probably ask her to remove the bandages to show you what is there that is so wrong that she had to cover it with bandages." "Hmm, for now let's see how the cat jumps and for now taking action against her can wait." Ciel concluded calmly though he was mildly smirking and his butler was smirking too albeit more widely and maliciously.

When they went down they saw Vera was sitting right in front of the fire and was starring off into space. She was now wearing a simple green dress that reached mid-calf and it had a little bit of lace workings on the hem and her hair was very neatly braided and tied in loops into a ponytail with a black ribbon. Ciel did admit that she looked good in it and looked more innocent that is if you did not notice the bandages which were still there all neatly done.

After coming back to reality she acknowledged them with a curt nod and then went up to them. "I am having dinner. Join us if you will." Ciel asked her. "No, I would rather not do that I am afraid that I might as well cook something for myself." She told them. "Okay then." Ciel let her pass. She went to the kitchen. Then a yell could be heard from the dining hall and Vera came in running to see what was the problem and she the stared in awe at the food that lay in the table but she found it very funny as Ciel was complaining about how bad the food was. Then Sebastian asked him what he wanted and then to both of their surprise he asked for milk and Sebastian readily offered a glass of milk. "Hmm, the milk is good. I might just as well have to live on milk if this goes on." He said.

A/N:- hey, dear readers! How was it? Do leave a small review...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey minna! I am back. A very big sorry for updating so late. And a big thank you to my readers and reviewers. Please Please review and let me know how did you find it. And if you have any ideas then you may share it with me.^_^

Disclaimer. I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>"Why do you have to worry when I am here huh?" Vera asked well humouredly. And before Ciel could reply she gave a startling "oh no!" and dashed to the kitchen in such a speed that her movements looked like a blur. After a few minutes she came out with a hot steaming mug of soup! And yes it smelled delicious! Vera saw their questioning gazes and she replied "uh-I um could not wait to pour it in a bowl since it was on the verge of catching fire and the mug was nearby so uh…." She trailed off and laughed nervously making Ciel and Sebastian sweat drop (-_-!).<p>

The rest of the time went normally as Ciel retired for that day and Vera went to fix things up as she said before. After Sebastian finally tucked Ciel in bed he came out and saw Vera going up stairs in darkness that is with out even taking a single candle with her. Her room is exactly above Ceil's bed room and in the upstairs it would be right at the end of a narrow corridor as there are only two rooms- Hers and Sebastian's and the rest is all for storage.

On the right at the end of the corridor there is a window and adjacent to it is a door that led to Vera's room and on the other end of the corridor was Sebastian's room. His room however was in a much darker place compared to that of Vera's since there was no source of light in there.

* * *

><p>Sebastian went up the stairs to see Vera standing in front of the window which was now open and cold air was blowing in. She just stood there silently. Sebastian mused "Its cold, you should go to your room. We would not want Ciel to catch a cold from you if you caught one now would we?" "My room is a mess and I want help and besides I have lots of things to do. Would you help me?" she asked silently. <em>'Help her…' <em>Sebastian's inner demon told him. However he did not reply. "Do come Sebastian you shall help me this once at least." Sebastian silently went to her room with her.

The room was filled with dust. However it was only the floor and the windows that were dirty. The bed and all were comparatively clean and usable. They observed the room very carefully and Vera asked Sebastian to bring a mop and a bucket of water for her. After Sebastian came back she took them from him and silently started to clean the floor. "You might as well sit on the chair and keep me company." Vera told him.

"You are a demon right?" Vera asked him, her back facing him. "Yes I am. How do you know that? It's very much impossible for a human like you to know about it." Sebastian replied. "You all will have your answers by tomorrow." She told him and quietly returned back to working. "Well then, I shall be going back now. As a demon I don't need sleep but if you don't sleep then you will not be able to work tomorrow." He told her out of the blue. "Why are you behaving like that? Is something wrong?" Vera asked him as she was taken aback by his behavior.

"I am merely addressing you as my equal because currently we are the same as we both are serving the same master and even if you are a human, your status in this manor is as same as mine and it is only genuine that I see that you are doing your duties." He replied in a as-a matter-of-factly tone, a light smirk still in place.

"Oh then you are just being a bastard." She told well humouredly and then continued in a serious tone, "I understand. However, do not be mistaken, you maybe a demon who need not sleep but one or two sleepless nights don't effect my health at all." She once again turned her back to him and continued to do her work. "Off you go then, I do not want some demon in my room to creep me out." Sebastian smirked and then went away. Vera sighed and then removed her bandages- all of them and then after a warm bath prepared a fire in the fireplace and then after wrapping a blanket around her, she wore her glasses and then took a book to read and settled on the now clean floor.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning Vera wore the green dress and went to the desert that was once a garden and took in the fresh air. She sensed someone behind her and saw Sebastian. "It is time to wake up young master and then receive today's work from him." "Huh?" "…" "Ok let us go then."<p>

"Uh, you can wake Ciel up and I will pull the curtains aside." Sebastian gave a low cough and woke Ciel up. "Wake up, Young master." Ceil woke up and sat up groggily and stared at the two people before him. "Uh- Good morning Ciel." Vera wished him nervously. "Young Master today we have Earl grey tea with scones and blueberry shortcake. All of them were suggested by Vera." Sebastian replied. Ciel gave a nod and proceeded to sip his tea. "Its good." He muttered. Vera collected the cart on which tea was brought and went to the kitchen and Sebastian started to dress him up.

In the afternoon all settled down in the sitting room after lunch and now they would discuss about Vera.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **I will take time to update again after this. My exams are here and I have to do my best so wish me luck and pray that I will do well and update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So here is my new chapter! Next update = next month = on the vacations!

I have written this chapter in any time I got amidst my studies and all. I think I will change my writing style just a bit so that it is more easier for you all to read it so give me some tips and ideas so that I know how to write it for you all. However I do admit that **this chapter is a bit complicated so read it slowly** and still if you all don't understand then please let me know and I shall take care of it. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not; I repeat do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Vera got up from a stool on which she was sitting on before they came. "Sit down. No need to get up." Ciel told Vera. Sebastian was just after him. They descended from the stairs and Ciel sat on the seat that was facing her. Sebastian was standing beside his master. "Now Vera it is like a rule in this manor that your master should know everything about you. So I want you tell me all about yourself." Vera gave a curt nod and cleared her throat and glared at Sebastian suspiciously. "Do not worry. He will keep his mouth shut."<p>

"Oh! Okay then." Vera said.

* * *

><p>"Let me start from the start and please do not interrupt in between and if anyone of you have any questions then you may just sign me to halt." Sebastian smirked and Ceil gave a nod and narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Okay then. Here goes nothing…" "I have found out that this world of yours is not the world from where I came. There is actually another world that exists parallel to this world and both are alike except its inhabitants. In our world, one does not believe in gods and devils. There merely exists good and bad that are the blacks and the whites." Vera paused for a while to read their face. And then continued…<p>

"Our world was in perfect harmony. All the demons, humans and angels lived in peace in their own lands as our world was divided into three for these creatures. But five thousand years ago, a clash arose between them and it broke out into a war. Since the humans were weak, some of them illegally learnt magic and called themselves witches and the powers they received were passed down to the new generations. The other humans lived in camps and did not take part in the war. The war went on for almost three thousand years." Vera paused and looked at her two listeners. They were definitely interested.

* * *

><p>"Then they all grew tired as millions of lives were lost and they all signed a peace treaty and then started to live in peace. Now what happened was that that during the wars, whether because of mating season or love it is not clearly known but some crossbreeds were born like half angel-half demons, half demons and half angels. When they grew up, some of them, developed witch powers as one of their parent as a witch. They all lost their immorality but had their powers all throughout and could change their appearance from 5 onwards. Like a 9 year old can use her powers to look 16 and remain like that for how much time she desired and then again could change into an 8 year old or a 23 year old and vice versa. "She paused and looked at them. Sebastian had the same expression throughout and Ciel was sinking all the info into his head piece by piece.<p>

"So no one felt anything bad about it and no one protested against as the new generations were all mortals and the population would remain stable. However the immortals, which are the demons and the angels, went away to some other nearby world as they thought it would only be fair enough for them and the humans too went away with the immortals.

The humans came here and the angels went to what is known today as heaven and the demons went to hell." She stopped to take a breath.

"After all of them went away, the crossbreeds now were all on their own and now each of them started to get married and have families. So their powers mixed up more and this went on. Then some of the then-new generations grew greedy and use their powers to do bad things. And then again a fight and they separated. The good ones in one group known as the whites and the bad ones in one group known as the blacks. I am one of the whites. I was a spy." She looked at them saw Sebastian in an 'oh?' kind of amused expression and Ceil kept a poker face that had currently wide eyes.

* * *

><p>"I was once spying on a small but powerful black group and their group leader caught me and cursed me with 'The Eye of Victoria'. According to the curse, I would gradually become immortal if I used my powers. The more I used them, the quicker I would become immortal." Vera paused as she saw something flicker in both of their eyes for a second.<p>

"It was a curse because I will not be able to have a family as hey all would at one time. I was the only immortal among the mortals. Now the mortals saw this as a blessing as they would make me their queen. I was disgusted! None of them felt anything about it. Not even my own parents. I eventually became their queen and gave them orders but they gradually started to control me and it seemed as if I became their weapon. So I ran away and stayed in hiding." Vera paused to take a long breath.

"So one day they found me and started to chase me and then of panic I accidentally opened a portal that led me in here. So now I am here in front of you." She finished with a relieved and a soft smile.

"So basically you are telling me that you from somewhere else?" Vera nodded at Ciel. "Okay…So tell me! What are you?" He asked. "I am pleased to inform you that I am one fourth human, two third demon, two third angel and two third witch." Vera laughed well humouredly when she saw their jaw drop. "If you don't mind me asking then why are your arms and legs in bandages?" Sebastian asked, opening his mouth for the first time.

"Oh! these? Well, when I was in hiding I concealed my nails to hide my identity and used a wee bit of my powers to change my look. And one day I forgot to conceal my nails so the next day I was caught." "Would you mind revealing your nails?" "Oh not at all" Vera said kindly.

* * *

><p>Vera peeled off her bandages little by little and revealed her black nails. They were not exactly black as when the sun light fell on them they glimmered sliver and was actually dark purple in color. Their breath stopped when she proceeded to open her eye patch.<p>

She opened the eye patch and removed it and took a breath and slowly opened her eyes. The cursed eye was like Sebastian's. The only difference was that it had small negligible black patches that made the eye look like a hole of some kind. Ciel nodded and then took off his own eye patch and Sebastian took off his gloves and showed her their pentagram in unison. Ciel looked at her straight in the eyes and Sebastian covered his right eye with the pentagramed hand and looked at her with red eyes and Ciel's eye glowed purple.

Suddenly the weather changed and the sky- well, the room darkened and went black with Sebastian glowing red and Ciel glowing purple and black feathers floated and fell as if it was actually a wall. Ciel rose from his chair and stepped towards Vera, who was sitting in her place emotionlessly. Ceil stopped in front of her and told her, "From now on you will work in the manor as the head maid beside Sebastian, who is a demon and my butler. You will give me a hand when I am on missions and you will not lie. Is that clear?"

"Yes…" Vera said in a low and firm voice as if she was hypnotized. "Yes…From now onwards I, Vera White Gravestalker, swear that I will work for Ciel Phantomhive and work with my heart and soul and dedicate myself in protecting him…"She said in 'two voices speaking together' kind of voice. A pentagram appeared below Vera and Ciel. She cut her hand and let the oozing blood fall on the pentagram. She clapped two times and then the pentagram spread to Sebastian.

Two chains came up from it and wrapped itself in Ciel and Sebastian's legs. They were not bleeding but then the chains dripped with blood, Vera's blood. She cupped Ciel's face with both of her hands that now started to glow with energy and kissed him on his cursed eye and a black eye carved itself on the pentagon shaped space in between. She kissed Sebastian on his hand on the pentagram and a silver eye carved itself onto his hand just like Ciel's. She then turned back and an eye too was their on her scalp that was now glowing in a blood red color.

* * *

><p>"This signifies both of your contracts with me you all need nothing to pay me. All I need is your trust and my freedom." Vera said in her normal voice. "I shall pay you with what you wish." Ciel replied and nodded in understanding. "Fine then. From now on I shall not be afraid to use my powers and serve you with all my heart and soul Ciel and as for Sebastian; I shall treat him as my equal and always give him necessary help to protect Ciel. However, I shall call you all by your names." Vera said so and closed her eyes and stood up.<p>

The room was now covered with Silver roses that glowed with mystery and different colored fireflies hovered around the flowers and some of them came and perched on her. A few came and sat on the other two also. There were 5 tall pillars that rose from the ground and were loosely wrapped in chains. Those chains were connected with each other and Vera who stood in the middle, was wrapped in those chains too albeit more tightly. From two feet above Vera, wispy mists hovered in the air and it is not possible to look beyond it. Suddenly there was breeze and the black feathers around them started to blow. Some grazed the chains and they shattered as though the feathers were cutting them and after a while Vera was free. Now the pillars too glowed.

The feathers now fell on the ground below as the breeze stopped. The fireflies sat on her nails on each and they glowed and turned a rosy body color. A few of them actually went into her cursed eye and her eye now looked normal. All the fireflies left her and they could see that Vera looked very much normal now. "I am free." she told them and smiled at them. The Magical world around the faded away into nothingness and they were now in the dining room. Vera sighed and told them, "I have agreed to use my powers no matter what the out come and so as a starter, I have concealed my eye and nails with magic." Ciel nodded a thanks and Sebastian simply stood there.

"So basically Sebastian here is a demon and is bound to you by a contract and you have sold your soul to him and until you finish your deeds, he won't take your soul away right?" Vera asked in a goody goody voice. "That's right I won't take his soul just yet and I will stay with him until the end." This time Sebastian replied. "Somehow that is not very much convincing…whatever…and me too. I am not going anywhere anytime soon." Vera replied with a sinister smile. (Which was meant to be a sober one?) Now if Sebastian were not a demon and Ciel were not Ciel then both of them would have gulped in discomfort.

* * *

><p><strong><span>To all those who reviewed:<span>** Thank you for all of you reviews and it is because of your reviews that I get encouragement to write more and better.

**QuietStorm Aka Narusake Koi : **Hope you are reading my story and thank you for reading it and letting me know your opinion.

**AnimeFreak818:** Hope you are reading my story and thank you for reading it and letting me know your opinion.

**Promocat:** She got hurt in the hips real bad. However, she healed quickly thereafter.(maybe).**  
><strong>

**Daniella8: **I know I have put the part of the cloak in a very vague way but that's the thing no…I want to remain a mystery to the readers now. Lol. Also I will be unraveling them very suddenly and ever so slowly.

**Kunoichi:**Thanks and i really appreciate your enthusiasm.**  
><strong>

**AlexMichaelis:**Thanks for pointing out that i spelled Ciel wrong.**  
><strong>

**justintheworldoghp-yearight:** Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to right more and update sooner.

**Snarlingwolf:**English is my third language so i don't know but thanks for the tip anyway. keep reading and reviewing. **  
><strong>

**Animegal809:**I am very sorry for causing you so much trouble. However, you can help me to write in a more lucid and plain method so that it is easy for everyone to understand.**  
><strong>

**xXstarmixX:**Thank you for reviewing.**  
><strong>

**Pretty-little-liar-girl-70:**Ciel looks a lot like a cat. So why not milk?lol...

**To all my readers:** You all can send me names of the animes or mangas that you watch and if they are the ones that i watch then definitely write fan fictions on them and also you all maybe give me ideas as well. that way i will be able to stand up to all of your expectations. Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey my awesome readers! This is an extra long summer special chapter. As the vacations are going on, I am able to type like crazy and who knows I may be able to update sooner than usual. Hope you all are continuing to read my fanfic. Please review and do ask me if you all have any doubts and you are welcome to give suggestions as well. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>Three months have already passed since that incident and everything was going smoothly for a while. That is until the young master decided to add three more people as servants. All of them have hollow heads that is filled with garbage. At least that is how Vera describes them to be. And Sebastian agrees with her none the less. And yeah one more addition- Ciel's old butler- Mr. Tanaka.<p>

The first one is Brad short for Bradroy. He has an obsession with flamethrowers and smokes all day then again there is Finny. He likes gardening very much and tends to overdo things in a way and ends up spoiling them altogether. Because of his love for gardening he tends to slack off to go to the gardens and admire the flowers even if they are dead and wears a straw hat all the time that maybe belonged to a scarecrow. And at last there is Meyrin. She is the only female other than Vera of course. She is farsighted and wears glasses that are maybe not suitable to her eyes as she keeps on tripping all the times and falls down flat on her face almost every day. However she is an excellent shot that is without her glasses. She is clumsy too and is super trippy when near Sebastian. As noted by Vera. All are useless species of humans (another of Vera's description). Mr. Tanaka was alright as he was. =_=!

* * *

><p>"Young Master it is time to wake up." Sebastian called after removing the curtains to let in the morning sunlight." Ciel stirred in his sleep and slowly woke up and sat up on his bed and stretched and asked for his tea. "Master today there is special Assam tea imported from Assam with scones and raspberry jam and blueberry shortcake. Ciel nodded his approval and began eating slowly. After he finished he went to the bathroom to have a bath and after that Sebastian dressed him up. He went out of his room and sat down in the gardens to read the newspaper.<p>

He turned back when Vera called out to him. He was surprised to see her in black sweat pants and an orange tank top with a tooth brush in her mouth. "What are you wearing and why are you like this?" Ciel asked sternly but Vera did not fail to notice the real meaning of those otherwise meaningless questions. "Um, well you see I am wearing a top and a sweat pants and I am brushing my teeth. This is normal for me as I only eat anything after I brush and as for my clothes, I was out for a morning walk. Did it for a change." Vera replied pointing to each piece of clothing and elaborated it properly.

Ciel merely nodded and went back to reading his newspaper. Sebastian kept his eyes on Vera as she went back inside the manor. Apparently, he is interested in Vera's lifestyle it seems. He merely stood there beside Ciel. "Go and see if the others are up and about Sebastian." Ciel ordered. Sebastian merely nodded and went inside the manor soon followed by Ciel who went in and sat down in the sitting room.

* * *

><p>Vera got inside her room and then changed into her maid's uniform. It consisted of a Black tunic like jagged sleeved dress that ended just above her knees, a white pairs of stockings that went up to her mid thigh, Black combat boots that went up to her mid calf and at last one simple white apron that she wore by tying it around her waist and folded the upper part and buttoned it in the belt. She only wore it properly when there were guests or when she was cooking. She had a choker too It was white with black frills and had a red rosary on it. She tied her hair into a bun and used her usual needles to keep it in place. She took a deep breath in and let it out through her mouth and went out of the room to start working for the day.<p>

While The Three Idiots- Meyrin, Bard and Finny cleaned and arranged things around the manor, Vera chatted with Mr. Tanaka and Sebastian looked after the 3 idiots. At near noon both Sebastian and Vera went to Ciel's study where he was attending to some paper works. It seemed that they would have a guest this evening. "Listen up. Tonight we will be having Mr. Harvey as our guest. He is one of the managers of the Funtom Company and apparently he will be coming to discuss some business matters. And he will be having dinner with us. I want excellent behavior from all of you and both of you will make sure of that." Ciel told them. "Is that clear?" he asked.

"Huh?" Vera asked… "Err…Sorry." She said. Maybe it was not a good choice to daydream. "Crystal." She replied as an afterthought. "Yes Young Master. Everything is clear…" Sebastian replied eerily.

_I think I will hypnotize those idiots_…Vera thought. "Ahem!" Someone coughed beside her and she whirled around and pinned a needle from her bun to the person's throat in a quick pace. It seems that the person was Sebastian and he was amused by her actions and simply stood there with a mocking smirk plastered in his face. And Vera glared at him and put away the needle. "So…What were you thinking?" He asked with the smirk still in place. "Well, since Ciel wants excellent behavior, maybe I could hypnotize the others and then face the guests myself..."Vera muttered while turning a blind eye to Sebastian. "Well, we are having only one guest and those three better make good uses of themselves." Sebastian said. "Well doesn't look like there will be only one guest and who knows what will happen." Vera smiled mysteriously and went away, her boots making soft clicking sounds on the otherwise quite hallway.

* * *

><p>Their guest arrived more early than they were expecting. And so far everything was alright as Vera promised to give them each a prize if they did not destroy anything. Vera together with Sebastian made all the preparations while the three of them did nothing except staying out of their way. They were halfway finished through making dinner when their guest decided to make a grand entry. Mr. Tanaka came with his empty teacup and announced that the guest was here. Vera rushed to open the door and Mr. Tanaka made himself a cup of tea. The three of them peeped outside through the garden door. Vera greeted Mr. Harvey and ushered him inside. She asked him to sit down and went up to call Ciel.<p>

She knocked on the door and entered to find Ciel doing the last bit paperwork. She told him "Um, Ciel Mr. Harvey is here." "What? Why did he come so early?" Ciel narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Relax Ciel I know is true intentions and I would rather like to say that you should keep him busy while the others play along." Vera told him and wiggled her fingers as if she were making some puppets dance. Ceil merely nodded. "Very well then bring him to my study." Vera nodded and went away smirking all the while.

Mr. Harvey was a middle aged man. His brown hair was combed back with a few thin locks falling in front. He had very sharp looking grey eyes and wore wire rimmed glasses. He wore something Vera did not know what it was but he looked strict and intelligent in it. Vera was unfazed by all this as he still looked very suspicious to her. "Mr. Harvey, Master wants you in his study." Mr. Harvey eyed her and after a while nodded and stood up. "Lead the way." He said curtly.

After sometime Vera stopped in front of a large oak door. After giving two huge knocks, she opened the door and Mr. Harvey went in. Vera closed the door as soon as he went in and rushed to the kitchen. It was time to take the matters to her own hands. As soon as she entered the kitchen she saw Sebastian making the plates ready and washing the utensils that he used to cook the dinner. At one corner Mr. Tanaka was sitting on a stool and having tea and the three idiots were nowhere to be seen. "Uh, Sebastian I have found out something and we should go and see it." She tried not to sound hurried but being a demon; Sebastian found out easily and smirked at her in agreement. She sighed because no matter what he was full of smirks. She shrugged carelessly and went out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>I will tell you the real thing later but for now let us just go to the roof top of the manor. I know it is not accessible by stairs so we will go there without using one. Well, do not think anything about this. I am merely using my powers. Let us as soon as possible we have to save everyone. <em>Vera filled up Sebastian with all the info and then they went to took off towards the rooftops. Both were silent as mouse and were invisible as shadows in the darkness. With his enhanced vision, Sebastian saw that Vera had no difficulty in maintaining her stupor and was actually as graceful as a cat. She walked normally yet did not make any sounds and she was quick. Sebastian was definitely interested in this catty of a girl.

It seemed that Mr. Harvey wanted the throne for himself…er…well to be the head of Funtom Company anyway. So he had brought some men with him. Apparently he wanted to kidnap Ciel or something- Vera noted. In a flash they were in the rooftops and Vera looked around her, the slight breeze showing her cursed eye. It was already reddening and it meant that it was time to get serious. "Sebastian. Take down the ones in the north and the west and I will see to the others." Vera told him. "But, in your side, even though the men are less in number compared to mine, I should say that there are quite many of them." Sebastian said. "Don't worry about them because they will have the most silent and sudden death ever." Vera replied smirking very wickedly and had Sebastian not been a demon he would have felt scared too. But, he only shrugged it away as he was all too familiar with all these smirks.

In a swift motion Vera took out two needles and one side of her hair came loose and swayed with the wind giving her a wicked appearance. She closed her eyes and held the two long needles in front of her and commanded, "Duplicate! 5O5! Execute!" And threw one each in the two directions and after going for a while they multiplied into 5 each and pierced the men in their throats and they immediately turned into dust and was blown away by the wind. Sebastian was impressed however he had to do his kill too. He took several silver forks and knives in each hand and did just like Vera. But the knives and forks went through their heads and they died. "Bah! Show off…" Vera muttered and turned to go.

She did not even think of Sebastian and she herself did not mind that they were on a roof. She mere came down as if she were coming down some stairs. After she reached the ground she looked over to Sebastian. He was standing on the ground unfazed. "I shall take care of those unfortunate souls." She nodded towards him. "And I shall inform Ciel of this and collect my sticks." She told him and both went separate ways.

* * *

><p><em>Ciel it's me Vera. Do not worry however as I am merely doing what is best. It seems that this Harvey man wanted to kill you or kidnap you or something. He had his men round your house. We have taken care of them. Do be careful. <em>Vera told Ciel telepathically and went to collect her so called sticks. And when Sebastian was spotted, he was already far away with a large sack on his back. Vera watched him disappear into the night. Well I should get going then. She went in the manor, adjusting her hair on the way.

She quickly put the lid on the utensils and laid the table. Vera did not let anyone help and had given them a day off so they were away doing whatever in their own quarters. She went up the stairs and opened the doo just in time to see Mr. Harvey holding a dagger behind him and Ciel was standing there in front of him unaware of the hidden dagger. Vera entered without asking and before Mr. Harvey could notice, winked at Ciel. She gave a 'please excuse me cough' and looked at Ciel. "What is it?" He asked "Well dinner is ready and is ready to be served." _He has a dagger in his hands Ciel. Do something. _Ciel heard it and then replied. "Okay then tell Sebastian to serve the dinner and since Mr. Harvey is here for the first time you can lead him to the table and I will be coming after a while." Saying so, Ciel went out the door without sparing them a glance.

As soon as Ciel was out, Mr. Harvey caught hold of Vera's hand and smirked at her. "Why you…You already knew about the dagger didn't you?" He asked. "Of course… what kind of a maid will I be if I am not able to serve my master properly? And looks like you are quite interested in daggers and my master's life hmm…" She asked in a fake enquiring, innocent and unintentionally seductive manner. Mr. Harvey just laughed at her. "Yes I was interested in those things but apparently I am more interested in you. Let's kill that brat of a Ciel and then we can have all of this for ourselves. "He snaked an arm towards her waist and pulled her towards him, his breadth fanning her face. "Think about it and also a beautiful lady such as yourself deserves much better and your soft hands will be spoilt if you keep doing household chores."

Inner Vera was choking and gagged by now. She pried his hands off her and took a step back she smiled a sweet sugary smile and told him, "My my sounds like a plan. But don't you think I need some time?" She asked tilting her head to one side slightly. That Harvey just laughed at her and nodded after smirking. "Ahem!" Sebastian was at the door looking damn angry and trying not to glare at Mr. Harvey. He was angry for no reason as Vera was merely doing her duty but for some reason Sebastian was angry. Shaking the strange feeling away, he smiled (fake one) at them. "Young master is waiting for Mr. Harvey. Kindly join us quickly." He replied and went away. "Don't worry about him. Let us go."Vera said silently and led Mr. Harvey to the table.

Mr. Harvey sat down on the table, ignoring Sebastian and looking at Vera once in a while. "Today we have lamb ribs with chilly and honey and special roasted spicy potatoes with seafood and vegetable salad."Sebastian announced. Mr. Harvey appreciated each and every dish and had a hearty meal. After sipping some wine he began to discuss about some business matters and was sweating with nervousness. His men did not appear. "If you are waiting for someone then be assured that no one is here." Sebastian told him mockingly and that did it. Mr. Harvey stood up at once. His eyes were red with rage and he took out a revolver and pointed it towards the bored looking Ciel.

* * *

><p>"I have always wanted to kill you but you escaped every time. Today, I shall finish you with my own hands!" Harvey shouted. "Miss Maid after I kill this piece of dirt! We shall be together and I will forever keep you happy. Come on help me dear." He asked her. Vera was so utterly disgusted that she began to shake with rage. She glared at him. The eye marks were throbbing because of it. And both of them instantly knew that they rather keep out of her way. She gave one last look at him and muttered. "I refuse." It was all she said for a few seconds later a man could be seen flying out of the Phantomhive manor into the sky, disappearing with a twinkle.<p>

Vera sighed and put a baseball bat away to God-knows-where. She fanned herself with her hands and after calming herself looked at Ciel whose eyebrows were raised in question. "He deserves that because he tried to woo me. Sheh! I am about 6 to 7 times older than him and he…! Fire him Ciel I am telling you. These kinds of persons are a stain on your reputation and your company." Vera told him in an accusing manner. "Oh do not worry. He shall definitely be thrown out of Funtom." Ceil replied and continued to sip on more juice that Vera had made especially for him.

"You are certainly a good striker Miss Vera." Sebastian told her mockingly. They were currently cleaning up everything. "Oh don't you ever doubt on my skills." "Speaking of skills, I haven't seen anything special other than your fighting skills and needle work. You haven't done much magic as well." Sebastian asked both enquiringly and suspiciously. "I cannot as I am not used to this world and using magic will only make me tired and worn out for a while. So I will only rely on my instincts and abilities for now as using magic or powers are out of the question." Vera replied seriously and both of them went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Yo readers! This is my longest chapter ever. Hope you all liked it. As you can see this incident was out of both manga and anime. You see it will take some time to follow the manga and anime and as such I will be typing in such filler like chapters and don't worry as they definitely have a part to do in this story. Review please…Even a small one will do but refrain from being lazy. Review..(s not an order s a request) ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:-** This is chapter 1 from the manga and I have combined it with the anime episode and added some of my own ingredients as well. So it is a mix. And dear readers hope you all will review this time. On my last chapter I got only one review. Hope that does not happen again. Anyway read and enjoy this next chapter. I think I will put up Vera's link so please check it out and let me know how she looks. I drew it many days ago but my scanner was not working.

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>Many days have already passed since that incident and everything is going on smoothly. Well, rather the days were very boring according to Vera and the others paid little attention to that boredom. The three idiots were busy in demolishing all kinds of things and Sebastian was busy recreating them and following Ciel's order. Vera had nothing in hand to do at all and so she became so bored that early next morning she went fishing with Tanaka to God knows where. No one was even up yet, Maybe Sebastian was but that did not count. So?... Yeah she went fishing early in the morning. She returned just after Ciel finished his breakfast. He thought that Vera has betrayed him and was sulking.<p>

Vera made her grand entry into the dining hall with a very biiig fish that was almost as tall as her followed by a ho ho-ing Tanaka. Ceil gaped at the fish for a moment and then after going back to his stoic self, simply went up to his study. "Vera. You will cook that fish for lunch." Was all that he said while climbing up the stairs and went away. Vera sweat dropped and went into the kitchen. After keeping the fish away she went to her room to get fresh and ready for the day.

Sebastian was nowhere in to be seen when Vera was preparing the fish for lunch. The three idiots were nowhere too, well at least not in the kitchen. She suddenly wondered what she would do with such a large fish. A bulb glowed above her head and she smirked at her idea. After folding her sleeves, she started to cut the fish up and prepare lunch.

* * *

><p>Ciel sighed and got up from his study when Vera shouted that lunch was ready. He was sure that everyone heard it. He came down and after washing his face, sat down. Vera came with a steaming bowl in her hands, unfazed by its temperature and set it down in front of him. "Sebastian is busy and so I am serving. Today I have prepared a five-course meal. Hope you will enjoy it." She said with a polite bow and started serving the soup. It was very hot but not that hot. Ceil ate it patiently. By the time he finished, Vera brought up the second course which was mint salad with some pieces of fish as sides. Ciel ate that too.<p>

Though he hated salads, he found that he liked this one. After that came the poached fish with chilli and honey sauce. Ciel gulped at the name of the weird combination and with trembling hands took a bite. He face glowed up instantly but he did not show any emotion as always and quietly and quickly finished it up. Vera brought up the next dish with a chuckle and set it down in front of him. It was rice with that fish's curry and the fish was fried with its own fat and the rice was slightly stir fried with the fish fat as well.

Its delicious smell called Ciel and he ate it with a very peaceful expression in his face. Vera watched this happily and brought in the dessert which was the last course. It was an apricot dessert with strawberry and onion pieces sprinkled on it. Ciel took a huge gulp this time and after half a minute, he took a spoonful in his mouth. He was pleased was an understatement. As soon as he finished his food, his stomach was just full. He got up and told Vera that he wanted to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Vera followed him to his bedroom and then after laying up his bed, went away to wash up the dishes and eat. And serve the others as well. The others came in tired and swaying in weakness followed by a satisfied Sebastian. "LUNCH!" Vera called them up and presented them the rice and curry. The three idiots ate hungrily and Tanaka ate only a plateful and went away ho hoh-ing to god-knows-where. They all looked at him and then again started to dig their plates. Sebastian watched from the background while Vera looked from near and gave them second and third helpings.<p>

By the time they finished, they all had a large belly and all burped in satisfaction. Sebastian was amused and simply looked on. They cringed when they saw that the dessert was decorated with onion rings. They slowly took a spoon full in their mouths and they all started to cry. It was very delicious; they said and finished the dessert in a minute. All went away satisfied and forgot about their works and started doing nothing at all. Now Vera saw that nothing was left except the poached fish so she took them on a plate and gobbled them up quickly.

She gave Sebastian some dessert and ate the rest up. "I am a demon if you do not remember." "No, I do remember but I wanted you to taste it and tell me how it is." Sebastian nodded and took a spoonful. He ate it and after some thought he told her. "It is good. Very unusual and original but good." Vera nodded thanks and started to do the dishes and Sebastian asked. "Where is master?" "Oh he? Well, after having a hearty meal, he went up to his room to take a nap." She suddenly felt a breath near her nape. "So what are you doing after this?" "Oh nothing just take a bath and then take a nap maybe." Vera replied and by the time she finished saying this Sebastian was by the door, going away in deep thought. Vera shrugged and continued to wash up the dishes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:-** Thinking of doing this in two parts. so this is part one. I will upload the next one ASAP. Review...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:-** This is chapter 1 from the manga and I have combined it with the anime episode and added some of my own ingredients as well. So it is a mix. And dear readers hope you all will review this time. On my last chapter I got very few reviews. Hope that does not happen again. Anyway read and enjoy this next chapter. I think I will **put up Vera's link so please check it out** and let me know how she looks. I drew it many days ago but my scanner was not working.

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>Many days have already passed since that incident and everything is going on smoothly. Well, rather the days were very boring according to Vera and the others paid little attention to that boredom. The three idiots were busy in demolishing all kinds of things and Sebastian was busy recreating them and following Ciel's order. Vera had nothing in hand to do at all and so she became so bored that early next morning she went fishing with Tanaka to God knows where. No one was even up yet, Maybe Sebastian was but that did not count. So?... Yeah she went fishing early in the morning. She returned just after Ciel finished his breakfast. He thought that Vera has betrayed him and was sulking.<p>

Vera made her grand entry into the dining hall with a very biiig fish that was almost as tall as her followed by a ho ho-ing Tanaka. Ceil gaped at the fish for a moment and then after going back to his stoic self, simply went up to his study. "Vera. You will cook that fish for lunch." Was all that he said while climbing up the stairs and went away. Vera sweat dropped and went into the kitchen. After keeping the fish away she went to her room to get fresh and ready for the day.

Sebastian was nowhere in to be seen when Vera was preparing the fish for lunch. The three idiots were nowhere too, well at least not in the kitchen. She suddenly wondered what she would do with such a large fish. A bulb glowed above her head and she smirked at her idea. After folding her sleeves, she started to cut the fish up and prepare lunch.

Ciel sighed and got up from his study when Vera shouted that lunch was ready. He was sure that everyone heard it. He came down and after washing his face, sat down. Vera came with a steaming bowl in her hands, unfazed by its temperature and set it down in front of him. "Sebastian is busy and so I am serving. Today I have prepared a five-course meal. Hope you will enjoy it." She said with a polite bow and started serving the soup. It was very hot but not that hot. Ceil ate it patiently. By the time he finished, Vera brought up the second course which was mint salad with some pieces of fish as sides. Ciel ate that too.

Though he hated salads, he found that he liked this one. After that came the poached fish with chilli and honey sauce. Ciel gulped at the name of the weird combination and with trembling hands took a bite. He face glowed up instantly but he did not show any emotion as always and quietly and quickly finished it up. Vera brought up the next dish with a chuckle and set it down in front of him. It was rice with that fish's curry and the fish was fried with its own fat and the rice was slightly stir fried with the fish fat as well.

Its delicious smell called Ciel and he ate it with a very peaceful expression in his face. Vera watched this happily and brought in the dessert which was the last course. It was an apricot dessert with strawberry and onion pieces sprinkled on it. Ciel took a huge gulp this time and after half a minute, he took a spoonful in his mouth. He was pleased was an understatement. As soon as he finished his food, his stomach was just full. He got up and told Vera that he wanted to take a nap.

Vera followed him to his bedroom and then after laying up his bed, went away to wash up the dishes and eat. And serve the others as well. The others came in tired and swaying in weakness followed by a satisfied Sebastian. "LUNCH!" Vera called them up and presented them the rice and curry. The three idiots ate hungrily and Tanaka ate only a plateful and went away ho hoh-ing to god-knows-where. They all looked at him and then again started to dig their plates. Sebastian watched from the background while Vera looked from near and gave them second and third helpings.

* * *

><p>By the time they finished, they all had a large belly and all burped in satisfaction. Sebastian was amused and simply looked on. They cringed when they saw that the dessert was decorated with onion rings. They slowly took a spoon full in their mouths and they all started to cry. It was very delicious; they said and finished the dessert in a minute. All went away satisfied and forgot about their works and started doing nothing at all. Now Vera saw that nothing was left except the poached fish so she took them on a plate and gobbled them up quickly.<p>

She gave Sebastian some dessert and ate the rest up. "I am a demon if you do not remember." "No, I do remember but I wanted you to taste it and tell me how it is." Sebastian nodded and took a spoonful. He ate it and after some thought he told her. "It is good. Very unusual and original but good." Vera nodded thanks and started to do the dishes and Sebastian asked. "Where is master?" "Oh he? Well, after having a hearty meal, he went up to his room to take a nap." She suddenly felt a breath near her nape. "So what are you doing after this?" "Oh nothing just take a bath and then take a nap maybe." Vera replied and by the time she finished saying this Sebastian was by the door, going away in deep thought. Vera shrugged and continued to wash up the dishes. After washing up the dishes, did as planned and had a nice and rather a long nap.

Sebastian was really doing nothing at all if you did not count the thinking. He was currently sitting on a chair and was stroking a black cat and a few more roaming around him and some rubbing their cheeks on his feet and mewling. Sebastian really loved cats and they were something which he would love forever. Their ways never changed like those ever changing humans. After a few more minutes he sighed and got up and left the cats there. He went inside and after dusting off the cat dust from his clothes, went to wake Ciel up.

* * *

><p>"Young master, it is time to wake up." Sebastian called Ciel in a fake cheery voice. Ciel, as usual, groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes while muttering something along the lines of stupid butler. "What is the time Sebastian?" "It is 4:15 I believe." "That is good. Have you told Vera that we will be having guests for dinner?" "Forgive me young master I did not tell her and if you do not mind me saying we will be having over a guest. This time at least." Sebastian smirked at Ciel and Ciel in turn glared at Sebastian. "What is Vera doing now?" She is taking a nap." "Ok no need to wake her up but if she wakes up then send her to me right away. Now go and do the preparations." Ciel ordered Sebastian curtly and got up and went to the balcony.<p>

BOOM!WHOOSH!KAWKAW!SNIPSNIP!CRASH! All kinds of sounds echoed through the whole manor as Brad bust the kitchen with his flame thrower, Finny deserted the garden by using the whole weed killer and Meyrin broke the whole china. Hearing those sounds Sebastian sighed and let go of the cat that he thought he would play with as he took a small break and went inside the manor. The sight that he was presented to him amused and pleased him to no end. The three idiots were crouched in a corner with a deathly looking Vera a couple of feet away with what seemed to be a huge cleaver or chopper in one hand raised up as if ready to strike. She was leering at them.

And from Sebastian's angle it looked all too funny because the three idiots were huddled up in a corner with all the damage visible around them and a Vera at the front all ready to strike them down with a deathly swipe. Sebastian coughed and Vera, without even looking, immediately threw the cleaver towards him at missed him by a couple of inch and went through a tree, earning a gasp of surprise from the three idiots. She realized her fault and went stiff for a second before smiling and waving at Sebastian as if nothing was wrong. She then boldly walked towards the three and flicked their foreheads and they became statues. Turning towards Sebastian she told him to finish everything before they turn normal.

After cleaning up everything the three became normal and Vera once again used her powers to hypnotize them and send them to the town to bring Japanese teacups, beef and flower seeds and rocks. She turned to Sebastian and when she found out that Ciel wanted to meet her she instantly teleported to him. Sebastian sighed for the umpteenth time that day and went to look for cats.

* * *

><p><strong>An:-** Sorry guys that's all for now. I think I will do this in two parts so let me know how it was. And yeah I may not be writing again if I don't get around 5 reviews. Like come on! It is only because of the reviews that I get to know how many of you are reading this fic. It becomes very depressing for me when there are no reviews. I simply get discouraged and hence am late in updating. **Check out Vera. I have put the link up.**


End file.
